Shisa
The Shisa (or Champion and Taesaja in other servers), uses Tonfa to augment the already devastating close quarters combat techniques of the Fighter. The Shisa excels at long combos and quick attacks to bring down his enemies. The Shisa's strength derives from his ability to move about quickly and dodge many attacks. With his high level of mobility the Shisa can quickly maneuver around an enemy and lock him down. Any enemy caught in the Shisa’s whirlwind movements will quickly succumb to panic and lose sight of the Shisa. All of this gives the Shisa ample time to strike and quickly retreat to safety. The Tonfa are best suited to quick, close quarters combat. Though small, they add to the already devastating power of Jin’s fists. The Shisa also has an interesting attack that allows Jin to bounce off of the heads of opponents repeatedly with proper skill. Shisa also has several ways to dash past opponents. Note: In other versions of Grand Chase, the Shisa is known as the Taesacha, Master, or Champion. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 20 to participate in 2nd Job Promotion. GP (Costs 4,800 GP) "Jin, your mastery of Chi and hand-to-hand combat is still sloppy at best! Now you must face the harsh journey before you to become the Shisa. Let nothing make you tremble! Now your journey starts! - Shisa Mu's Soul -''" *Collect 300 Tonfa Fragments from Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, and Gaikoz's Castle. *Defeat Gaikoz in Gaikoz's Castle http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 10 Gaikoz's Swords. Cash (Costs 6,500 Cash) "''Jin, your mastery of Chi and hand-to-hand combat is still sloppy at best! Now you must face the harsh journey before you to become the Shisa. Let nothing make you tremble! Now your journey starts! - Shisa Mu's Soul -''" *Collect 10 Tonfa Fragments from Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, and Gaikoz' Castle. *Defeat Gaikoz in Gaikoz Castle http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Gaikoz's Sword Skills '''1st MP - True Strike Dragon Tail': Shisa’s 1st grade attack combines a quick combo of rising kicks and punches before delivering a final powerful jump kick. 2nd MP - Power Rising: Shisa’s 2nd grade attack delivers a quick combo with Tonfa, ending in an uppercut that throws the Shisa’s enemies into the air. 3rd MP- The Glow!: Shisa’s 3rd grade attack delivers a punishing flurry of Tonfa attacks that throw the Shisa’s enemies into the air where they are subject to a small explosion of chi. Note: '''When in "Burn" mode, the skills change slightly and gain power. Burning Skills '''1st MP- Burning True Strike Dragon Tail: Consumes 1 bar of the Burning gauge. Added Chi gives Jin’s combo more power. 2nd MP- Burning Power Rising: Consumes 1 bar of the Burning gauge. The upgraded Power Rising blows enemies into the air before delivering a near-fatal flurry of Chi-imbued punches to the helpless enemy. 3rd MP- Burning The Glow!: Consumes 1 bar of the Burning gauge. Increased Chi makes The Glow explode with Chi energy! The final attack in the combo is a massive Chi explosion.